This invention generally relates to a load carrying vehicle such as a pickup truck or any other vehicle having an open load carrying rear compartment described by two parallel upstanding side walls, an upstanding front wall, and a pivotally mounted rear wall which may be disposed in a substantially upstanding vertical position or a horizontal position. This invention specifically relates to a cover assembly for the rear compartment of such vehicles.